chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadeglyn Hierophant
Those who revere the Shadeglyn and the primal font of magic that it holds deep within its branches may eventually learn to wield both divine and arcane spells. They emphasize nature and the elements in their mastery over magic, calling themselves Shadeglyn hierophants. However, Shadeglyn hierophants often intone that one cannot necessarily choose to become a hierophant to this bountiful forest; the decision is, ultimately, up to the Shadeglyn, and it will call upon those that have been found worthy to wield its power. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +4 '''Alignment: '''Any neutral. Skills: Knowledge (Arcana) 5 ranks, Knowledge (Nature) 5 ranks, Knowledge (Religion) 3 ranks. '''Spells: '''Ability to cast 3rd level divine spells, including the three lowest-level spells of the Plant domain, and 3rd level arcane spells. '''Special: '''Must have the Shadeglyn or related nature-based faith (such as Adanore) as a deity. Hit Die d6 Skill Points 4+Int mod Class Skills Craft, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Heal, Hide, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Nature), Knowledge (Religion), Move Silently, Perception, Profession, Survival Advancement Refer to Arcane Hierophant's progression for base attack bonus and saving throw advancement. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency You gain no armor or weapon proficiencies from taking this prestige class. Spellcasting At each level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class and a level in a divine spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other class feature a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one arcane spellcasting class or more than one divine spellcasting class before becoming a Shadeglyn hierophant, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. Druid Aspect (Su) If you do not already possess the ability, you gain no new ability to use wild shape feature variants (such as Aspect of Nature). However, you add your Shadeglyn hierophant level to your druid level and gain the feature variant ability of a druid of the resulting level. For example, a character who is a 3rd-level wizard/3rd-level druid/4th-level arcane hierophant has the wild shape feature variant ability of a 7th-level druid. If you are not a druid, (for example, if you entered the class as a wizard/ranger), you do not gain the ability to use such abilities. Nature Sense (Ex) You gain a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. If you already have nature sense, the bonuses double. Woodland Stride (Ex) Beginning at 2nd level, you can move through natural overgrown areas at normal speed without damage. See the druid class feature. If you already have woodland stride, you gain a +10 bonus to your land speed. Earth's Communion (Sp) At 3rd level, you learn to heal and replenish yourself and others by communing with the earth once per day. At the end of 10 full minutes of concentration (as the skill), you are affected as if by a heal spell. If you so choose, you can allow others to sit with you in a circle, holding hands, during your communion. In that case, you can choose to divide the hit points and other benefits provided by your communion among the people in the circle. You can divide hit points as if you were using the paladin class feature lay on hands. Each other benefit of the heal spell can affect only one person in the circle, at your direction. Thus, only one person can be cured of blindness, and so forth. You do not gain the advantages of any healing benefits that you distribute to others. You can use this ability twice per day at 5th level, three times per day at 7th level, and four times per day at 9th level. Adanore's Step (Ex) Beginning at 3rd level, you cannot be tracked in natural surroundings. See the druid class feature trackless step. If you already have trackless step, you instead gain a +4 bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks while in natural surroundings. Venom Immunity (Ex) At 5th level, you gain immunity to all poisons. The Shadeglyn's Voice (Su) When you attain 6th level, the plants, trees, and rocks begin to speak to you, bringing you news wherever you are. Once per day for every three Shadeglyn hierophant levels you possess, the voices of the forest give you a short answer to any simple question you pose pertaining to current events in any wilderness area on your land mass. Questions about distant lands require 1 minute per mile of distance to answer. At the DM's discretion, when the forest deems an issue particularly important, the whispers bring you news without your request. When you attain 10th level, the spiritual energy of the forest can give you insights into other beings as well. Once per day, you can ask the voices of the forest about a single creature. For the rest of that day, you gain a +8 insight bonus on all Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, and Sense Motive checks pertaining to that creature. Again, at the DM's discretion, the forest might occasionally volunteer information about a person or creature, but only if it considers the being remarkable in some way. Font of Life (Sp) At 7th level, you can lead your community in spiritual union with the font of energy that all life is connected to. Once per day, when you sing, chant, or speak inspiringly for at least 1 full minute, every living creature that hears your voice gains a +2 bonus to Wisdom for the next 1d4 hours. In addition, each divine spellcaster who hears you, including yourself, gains back 1d4 levels of spells (up to four lst-level spells, two 2nd-level spells, one 3rd-level and one lst-level, or one 4th-level spell). These regained spells must be spells you've cast since you last prepared spells. No spellcaster can be affected by this spell-regaining ability more than once per day, even if it is activated by multiple Shadeglyn hierophants or classes with similar abilities. Category:Homebrew Category:No Spoilers